Being Fair
by Iridian of the Shadows
Summary: Itachi works at a gay bar- and one night Kisame visits. But Itachi works behind a glory hole, so Kisame doesn't know who it was- or does he? Three chapters when it's done- please read it and let me know how it is! Lemons in every chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Itachi wiped his mouth as the cock in front of him disappeared. This was his job. He worked in a gay bar, behind a wooden wall with a hole in it where horny, drunken men thrust their manhoods through to be pleasured.

There were eight different holes along the wall, but dividers separated one worker from the next. Itachi worked there half-days (well, half-nights) whenever he wasn't on a mission. He wasn't like the others. He didn't jack himself off at the same time, or derive any pleasure from it at all. He just gave guys blowjobs.

Itachi stood up, releasing himself from his kneeling position. His time was almost up there. As he turned to leave, he caught sight of another cock filling the hole. He froze where he was , breath leaving him as his chest constricted.

It was _blue._

Thoughts rushed through his head. Kisame, it had to be Kisame. Dear god, Kisame. He was here. At his hole. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Kisame. Kisame whom he had fantasized over, Kisame whom he'd dreamt about. Here. _Here._ Here and hard, and waiting for Itachi to make him cum. It was so unbelievably overwhelming that Itachi couldn't make himself move.

Until Kisame's cock started losing length. Itachi panicked. No! Kisame was leaving! He leapt forward and grabbed what little bit was still there and pulled it back through the hole. He heard Kisame grunt, and the thump of his hips as they hit the wood. It was oddly satisfying.

Itachi, still standing, ran his hand along the breadth. It had to be eleven or twelve inches long! He thought about having that in his ass and shuddered. He rested his forehead against the wood as his eyes closed, the hand not pleasuring Kisame there as well. Oh, lord.

Slowly, he let his eyes flutter open to look down. It was really there. And his hand was really on it. Looking down like he was, he saw the expanse of his bare chest- he didn't wear a shirt to work, it would only get dirty- and his baggy jeans with that belt that kept them up. His shoes were outside the door, out of cum's way. And he saw how, standing up, his cock was just level with Kisame's.

He felt his cheeks heating up. That meant that if he turned around, he would be in perfect fucking position.

No! he chastised himself. Pleasure Kisame. That's your job.

He turned his attention back to the hand, squeezing harshly. He heard a gasp. He took a breath and ran his thumb over the head, which was swollen and purple. Kisame growled on the other side of the wood. Itachi moved first fast, then slow, twisting his grip now and again for maximum pleasure. Then he got down on his knees.

Kisame's cock was right in front of his face. He felt himself blush as he stuck his tongue out to lick the head lightly. He earned another growl. Itachi grabbed it just underneath the bulging head and tilted it upwards, giving him better access to the sensitive underside. He pressed his tongue against the base of it, his hand shaking. Itachi slowly inched upwards, trying very hard not to let his nervousness show. This wasn't like what every other blowjob had been. This was _Kisame._ Just knowing that went straight to his libido. He ignored it.

He reached the point where he was right under the head, and curled his tongue to wrap around the wide shaft. This was a trick that had taken him a while to learn, and he knew it caused great pleasure. Kisame growled low in his throat.

Gently, Itachi pulled away, watching Kisame press closer to the wall. It gave him a sort of thrill to know that Kisame liked it. He grabbed it again, leaning forward to take it in his mouth. He sucked on it hard, running his tongue over it. He let his hand run lightly over the rest of it, loving how it throbbed under his fingers.

He decreased suction to push himself forward. He deep-throated Kisame deftly, suddenly very glad that he had experience. He never would have been able to do that otherwise.

Itachi heard Kisame gasp in the sudden heat and tightness. He gave the blue man a minute, then pulled back to do it again. And again. And again. He put his hand up by the side of the hole for balance. He did it again, and this time Kisame met him halfway. Having him thrust like that hurt, so Itachi stalled for a moment. He swallowed around Kisame and earned a groan.

He worked his tongue against the bottom. He was shaking, his loins burning. He took both of his hands for a moment to unbuckle his belt, then plunged one hand in. He wined, eyes scrunching closed as his hand brushed his groin. The vibrations earned another growl.

Itachi backed up to suck on the head, using his other hand to run up and down Kisame's length. He grabbed himself and whined. He felt his face reddening- he was touching himself right in front of Kisame, even if the object of his affections didn't know it. He increased suction.

Still caressing Kisame, he removed his mouth to blow cold air on the fresh saliva. Kisame jerked and blew his load onto Itachi's face, surprising him. The hot, sticky substance stuck to him, and he felt a sudden urgent need to taste it. He leaned forward, encasing Kisame in his hot mouth. Kisame tasted wonderful, like cinnamon, although Itachi found this somewhat odd for Kisame. He closed his eyes and jerked his own still-clothed length.

Itachi whimpered, still sucking on Kisame, though the flow of cum had stopped. There was no way he was going to let Kisame leave now. He had to make him hard again.

Itachi took his hand regrettingly from his pants to jack off Kisame as he reached for a pile of white-stained rags to wipe his face off with. He removed his mouth once more in order to do so, moving his hand all the faster. As soon as he was clean, he turned back to Kisame. He deep throated him again, trying desperately to get him hard.

Itachi took both his hands and unbuttoned his pants. He squirmed out of them as far as he could get in his kneeling position, and wriggled one finger up his ass. He whined again, moving off Kisame's cock. As soon as he grabbed his own, though, he remembered Kisame and put his hand on his instead. As he jerked at it erratically, he added another finger. He bit his lip to keep from moaning as he raked his fingernails over the sensitive inside of his ass. He scissored, panting.

He thought about what Kisame would look like if he saw him now. He chose to believe that he would be turned on. Images flashed through his head of Kisame fucking him, the two of them 69ing, Kisame with his massive hard-on up his ass, them in various positions- he pulled his fingers out. Enough stretching.

He stood up, his pants crumpling to the floor around his ankles. Before Kisame could leave, he turned around and- holding Kisame's shaft for guidance- thrust his hips back so that he impaled himself.

He gasped raggedly, and heard Kisame do the same. It didn't hurt bad enough to really bother him. overusing the Mangekyo hurt worse. He put his hands against the other wall in front of him, using it as a brace as he slowly gyrated his hips. He whined as Kisame's huge cock brushed against his something. He did it again. And again, and again. He took a deep breath and tried again, harder. He let out a choked cry, and immediately covered his mouth. Had Kisame heard? Had he figured out who it was from the sound of his voice? Itachi listened close. No, Kisame was still panting.

He waited a moment, and just as he was pulling off Kisame rammed into him. He bit his hand hard, eyes popping open in ecstasy. A low groan could be heard coming from behind the wooden wall. Itachi stood there, shaking, trying to regain his sense of surroundings. Then he tried, hard, to make Kisame felt the way he had. He thrust back as furiously as he could, eyes closed as he let out a muffled moan. Kisame hissed.

Itachi panted through his nose, doing it again. He bit into the palm of his hand hard enough to draw blood as he whimpered. He pistoned back hard and fast, if not erratically, loving the feel of Kisame's flesh scraping against his prostate. He swallowed thickly, screwing his eyes shut in absolute pleasure. He panted hard through his nose.

He felt Kisame, behind him, becoming jerkier in his movements. Was he close? Itachi wondered. He longed to reach down and pump himself- oh god, he was so hard- but he couldn't. He needed the brace of the wall, and he couldn't risk removing his hand from his mouth. He just bit in a little deeper and whined.

He pushed back harder and harder, more urgent with every thrust. He felt himself getting closer, and he needed it bad. He found himself shaking desperately. Kisame's seed filled him suddenly, and he let out a surprised sound. His back went rigid as everything inside of him was drenched in heat. He heard Kisame growl out "Damn…" Kisame jerked once and scratched against Itachi's prostate again. Itachi whimpered, feeling a little bit of cum stream limply from his cock onto the floor.

Kisame left then, and Itachi slumped onto the floor exhausted. His leg muscles ached, but his hard-on raged. He had gotten a tiny bit of relief, but it didn't last long. He swallowed thickly, too numb to think of doing something about it. He gathered himself carefully before putting his pants back on. He was in auto drive, trying to distance himself from the sudden feeling of emptiness.

He slid the door, which led into a back hallway, open slowly. He stepped out, ignoring the jeers from his replacement. "So, the Uchiha finally lost it, huh? Ha haaa!" He just kept walking, knowing that every employee at the bar would know all about this by tomorrow.

He walked through the dark hallway, not thinking anything. He stopped at the door, sighed through his nose, and stepped out into the alleyway. He looked at the solemn red bricks, bathed in moonlight. He turned to head out of the alley and came face to face with-

"Kisame…"


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi blinked hard. His breathing hitched. Oh, gods, Kisame was standing right in front of him. Which meant that he knew that he worked in a gay bar. And he had just fucked him but he didn't know that.

Kisame looked about as surprised as Itachi, but then it became acceptance. "You were the one back there." Itachi went rigid.

"How did you know?" he admitted.

"I didn't. Not until you came out. The person wasn't saying or moaning anything, and the only reason why they wouldn't was if they knew who I was and didn't want me knowing who they were. You do. Plus, there are bite marks on your hand from where you bit it to stay quiet." Itachi looked at his hand- Kisame was right.

The two of them stood in silence for a moment, just looking at each other. Slowly, Itachi gathered up his courage and said slyly, "Y'know… it's not very fair that you finished and I never did. And this is a partnership…" he looked at Kisame out of the corner of his eye, "we need to be fair."

Kisame blinked, then smiled predatorily. "Yeah. I would hate to be unfair…" he stepped forward and looked at Itachi for a moment before kissing him heatedly. He pushed his tongue roughly into Itachi's mouth.

Itachi let out a surprised sound, then melted into Kisame's kiss. One of Kisame's hands was on his arm, the other traveling up his side. He put his own hands around Kisame's neck limply. He felt Kisame pinch his nipple and gasped, his eyes going wide. He felt Kisame smirk.

Kisame detached himself from Itachi's mouth, moving to his neck. He nibbled there contentedly, pulling at the nub in his hand. Itachi's hands moved from his neck to his shoulders. He sucked at the jugular, loving the sigh he got from Itachi.

Before long, Itachi pulled at Kisame's hair. the elder looked up. Itachi face was beautifully flushed, and the look in his eyes was one of adorable frustration and determination.

"Just fucking _do it,_" he growled.

"Aw, Itachi," Kisame taunted, "why ruin the fun?" he bit down on Itachi's neck, bringing up bright red marks. Itachi blushed looking away.

"Because it hurts."

Kisame eyes opened a little wider. Itachi's tone, though still aggravated, held admittance and a tiny bit of grudging meekness. He liked it.

He took his hand from Itachi's nipples to cup his clothed erection. Itachi gasped, standing up a little straighter. Kisame pondered a little as he squeezed on the bulge. 'It hurts… only someone who hadn't had much experience would hurt with their arousal.' He couldn't have been working there very long.

Itachi was getting impatient. He gyrated his hips forward, hissing as he got more friction. Kisame smirked, and suddenly Itachi was falling, Kisame in close pursuit. He hit the ground with the larger male on top of him. He gasped when Kisame ground their hips together.

Itachi barely even noticed it when Kisame unbuckled his belt, but he definitely felt it when Kisame pulled his pants down. He gasped as the cold night air hit his erection, making Kisame smirk.

The blue man rubbed the heel of his hand against the boner in front of it, earning a whine. "Kisameeee…" Itachi whimpered. Kisame growled- that tone was lighting him on fire. He quickly took off his pants, throwing them aside. It took him only a second to align himself at Itachi's entrance, his large hands on the boy's hips.

Itachi arched his back, screaming. He hadn't felt even the slightest sting on being taken again, but that really wasn't so surprising, as Kisame had hit his prostate head on. He felt his walls squeeze Kisame tight, and heard the man growl roughly. He cried out again as Kisame pounded into him harshly.

It had only just begun, but Itachi's hard-on was already close enough from being held out before that he could feel himself getting close. He whined, reaching up and tangling his fingers in Kisame's hair. He pulled hard, urging Kisame on. Oh, gods. It was so impossible how this was happening, but it was.

He pushed his hips forward, forcing Kisame in farther. Kisame went faster.

It was so erotic, knowing that they were fucking in an alleyway behind a gay bar. Itachi panted, openmouthed. "F-faster! Aah!" he cried. "Please Kisa-ah!" Kisame complied. Kisame complied to everything. "D-deeper! Ah! Nnnnhhhhhgggg… Ha-rrrrderrr!" then he screamed.

As he came all over his stomach, he felt Kisame pull out, hissing. As he finished, he just sat there, panting. Then he realized that Kisame hadn't finished.

He didn't have the time to think about it, though, as Kisame leaned over him and began licking up the hot, sticky cum on his chest. As Kisame's tongue drew long lines across his abdomen, he could feel himself getting harder again, and whimpered. The closer Kisame got to his crotch, the hotter it got.

Then, without warning, his whole cock was swallowed into Kisame's hot mouth. He gasped, bucking. He could feel Kisame smirking against his sensitive skin. He whined as Kisame began moving, slow to tease then fast to scream.

And scream he did. "A-ahhhh… oohhh… Kisa- ame! Nuh… aha!" He pulled on Kisame's hair again, loving the way he raked his teeth against his length. Perhaps it was just from wanting this so much, but he came faster than he expected.

He felt Kisame pull up his pants for him, and slowly sat up. He watch Kisame put his own discarded pants back on with a sense of regret. When Kisame turned back to him he was standing.

"Come on, Kisame," he said. Kisame cocked his head.

"You sure you don't want to rest a minute?" Itachi shook his head.

"I'm fine," he replied. Kisame shrugged and led the way, Itachi looking sidelong at the bulge still in the blue man's pants.


End file.
